A Cafe at Night
by Rosiebud
Summary: Bella hates being in front of a crowd- until she comes across a cafe... and is pushed onstage as the lead singer!  Bad summary


**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline, and some of the characters.**

**Hey, people of fanfiction! First story, and I'm incredibly nervous about the reaction. It doesn't matter to me about flames; post them if you want, I just want to know people read my stories. I base my updates based on reaction, so review!**

Bella walked slowly through the streets of Port Angeles. Jessica ditched her when she went to look at the men in the bar. She didn't blame her. It was very possible that she was crazy. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and walked right into a balding middle-aged man.

"Sorry, sir." Bella mumbled.

"It's fine. Say, can you sing?" The man studied her, and Bella looked up in surprise and confusion. "I own that cafe across the street, and we are short a singer tonight. You have the right look of a performer. Can you sing?"

Bella blinked.

"I... I suppose so..."

"It's settled, then! You sing a song at the cafe, and I pay you." The man dragged her across the street into a cozy little building she had never noticed. It had mahogany colored walls and an oak floor. Charcoal drawings hung in wooden frames on on the walls. Small, round, wooden tables were scattered around the cafe, each with four chairs with red fabric on the seat that matched the walls. Almost every chair was occupied. A small counter was on the right, with a door to what Bella assumed was the kitchen. And... _Oh dear_. There was the stage.

The stage was blocked from view by a blue-black, velvety curtain, covered in fabric stars that twinkled when moved.

_Oh dear, _Bella thought, _What have I done?_

There was no way she could do this. She was leaving, immediately. She started to turn, but the the owner of the cafe stopped her and pushed her forward. He kept pushing until they were both backstage. There, she saw a band, teir instruments, a stool, a mic, and some technical equipment. Bella gulped.

"Oh, good, you found us a singer!" The drummer said, looking relieved. He took her hand and dragged her over to the stool and adjusted the mic stand.

"What song?" The boy asked, and Bella said the first song she could think of. He smiled and the band took position.

The curtain swung open, and Bella let out a squeak. The band started playing, and she took a deep breath. She really hoped no one was video taping this.

**Say you're sorry**

**That face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to.**

**As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you.**

**Holding on, the days track on**

**Stupid girl**

**I should've known**

**I should've known**

_Why did I have to pick this song?_

**That I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you sweep off her feet**

**And lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

_No it's not! Why did I choose this song? What is wrong with me?_

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

_Well, that much is true at least._

**Well, my mistake, I didn't know to be in love**

**You have to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings, now I know**

**That I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you sweep off her feet**

**And lead her up the stairwell**

_Apparently not, I thought I was._

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

_And stumbling around in the woods, brokenhearted..._

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

The music played for a bit, and Bella thought. He left her. He lied to her. He took away her second family. He stole from her. He tricked her. Maybe this song wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

Bella stood up, grabbed a guitar, and started playing.

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted**

**But I'm so sorry**

**'Cause I'm not your princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday**

**Who might actualy treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**They're in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Try and catch me now**

**Oh**

**It's too late**

**To catch me now...**

Bella stopped singing, but it still took her a moment to register the standing ovation. She gave a little smile, the first one in a long time, put the guitar back, and walked offstage. She was halfway out the door, about to exit the cafe, when she felt a hand on her arm. It was the drummer.

"Wait," He said. Bella blinked and stepped back inside.

"We'd like you to be our lead singer." He said with a smile, and she blinked. She thought of how good it felt to sing about she was feeling, to be in front of all of those people and know she was moving them.

"Yes."

"Great! Welcome to the band, umm..." He trailed off and she grinned.

"Bella Swan." He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Raven."

**I know it's kind of suckish and is majorly ooc, but it's my first fanfic, so that's kind of inevitable. Please review!**


End file.
